Mixed Feelings
by Kiikii-Babi
Summary: Momo and Kairi are going steady but when Touji and Sae break up and Momo sees Touji's in pain and she cant help but comfort him. But when he makes a move, Momo doesn't know what to do other than to go back to Kairi for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first FF so don't be to hard on me, please.

**I DO NOT own Peach Girl in  
ANY way and this is completely fan made**

**

"Touji, I don't think we should be together anymore. I'm sorry. I really am but I just don't think of you that way anymore."

I looked down at her with surprised eyes.

_Is this why she's been keeping her distance from me? 'Cause she's been wanting to break up with me? I can't believe it. I won't believe it. I've been nothing but good to her and she dumps me._

"I don't understand Sae, have I done something wrong?" I asked with a confused expression on my face. I tried to think about everything I've done with her for the past month. I couldn't find anything that a normal boyfriend wouldn't do with his girlfriend.

"You've done nothing wrong; it's just that…well, I'm bored." She said with a shrug. She looked away from me. Like she couldn't face me.

"Bored? Well if that's it we can do- "She silenced me with her index finger pressed against my lips.

"Touji, i'm sorry but I just don't want to be with you anymore. Ill see you later."

She turned to leave and I was about to reach out for her but stopped myself.

_I guess if she really doesn't want me than I should just let her go._

_**_

"Kairi stop! You're embarrassing me!" My struggling was useless. He was just too strong. He pulled me tighter to his chest and rested his cheek on my hair.

"Cant a lovable boyfriend kiss his girlfriend in public?" I rolled my eyes. He moved his hands lower and placed them on the small of my back. I shivered, but not because I was afraid. More like a shiver of pleasure, of the fact that I knew it was Kairi holding me.

"I love you, ya' know." He breathed into my hair.

"Yeah, I know" I looked up at him stretching on my tip toes. He guessed what I was trying to do and bent down to kiss me.

The bell rang but he continued. I smiled at his persistence and curved my lips upward breaking the kiss.

"Come on lets go." He took my hands in his and pulled me behind him as we ran to class. I smiled as we ran together.

"Touji?" Kairi didn't seem to hear me, which was OK.

_Why is he sitting out here by himself? Didn't he hear the bell? And, he looks…sad. I wonder if something happened between him and Sae._

I stumbled over my own feet and prepared my self to catch myself when I fell, but Kairi caught me before I hit the ground.

"You Okay?" He looked at with a doubtful expression.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. I just, uh wasn't watching where I was going…that's all." I smiled tentatively.

He didn't look convinced but dropped the subject.

He extended an arm out to me and I took it. He pulled me up and once I was on my feet again darted to the school. I looked back once on Touji but he still hadn't moved. I frowned. Even though I hadn't spoken to Touji in a while it still hurt a part of me to see him this way. To see him so broken and so...so lonely.

_I think ill talk to him after school today._

^^^^^^_After School_

"So what you wanna do today?" Kairi asked me in a weird tone. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but i'm sure it was something I wouldn't be as willing to do it as he was.

I looked up at him with a puzzled expression but he didn't notice me so I turned my head straight again.

"Um," I hesitated. He looked down on me now. "I've got something I need to do before I come over...is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you know what time you'll be done?"

"I shouldn't be more than half an hour." I sighed.

I had no idea how I was going to approach him. I haven't spoken to him since…forever! All I knew was that in one way or another he was my friend. "Alright, I will see you later kay."

He bent down and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Bye." He said just before he crushed his lips against mine, where they stayed for a moment. I could feel a new kind of excitement throughout my body. He forced my lips open with his and I could feel his hot breath coat the walls of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around him tighter and ruffled his hair with my hand.

He bent over, arching my back and continued to kiss me tenderly. When he stopped I was breathless.

"What was…that…?" I managed to choke out. He was breathless to. "I don't know…I just love you so much."

He smiled. "Right, well I love you to" I kissed him again on the cheek. Then ran in the opposite direction; the direction that Touji was last time I saw him.

He was sitting under a tree when I found him. I felt my heart stutter as I finally realized exactly what I was doing. I took a deep breath then continued on.

"Touji." I was standing beside him looking down on him. He slowly started to turn his head.

"Look I don't wanna tal-" he stopped in mid sentence then restarted," Oh, I thought you- , Look, is there something you needed?"

The tone of his voice made me flinch; it was coated with anger and hurt. I just made that part of me feel worse. I sat down beside him.

"No, not anything in particular. I just thought you might like some company. I mean you looked pretty sad this morning and you weren't in any of your classes so I just came by to see if you were okay, that's all." I sighed. "if you want me to leave I will."

He didn't say anything so I started to get up.

"wait," he said. I looked at him but he was still looking at the ground. I didn't say anything so he continued. "are you…happy?"

The question caught me off guard. I looked at him, wondering what he was really trying to ask. _Was he wondering if I was still happy with Kairi? Or is it something else._

I sat down again.

"Yes I am…happy. Why?" I continued to study his actions hoping it would give me some kind of clue.

"No reason. I was just…_wondering_. I'm glad your happy."

"Well, thanks. But I would like to say the same for you. That I'm glad your happy but right now I don't think you are. Are you okay?" I was afraid of his answer, if he would get defensive and not want to talk to me. He didn't say anything so I added quickly," you don't have to tell me, you know. But I'm here to talk to if you want."

He looked up and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. After a moment his face turned sad, and my smile faded too.

He leaned toward me and I swear my heart skipped a beat. "I'm so sorry for everything that ive done to hurt you, in any way… including this," he quickly moved his lips from my ear to my lips and next thing I knew he was kissing me. I was stunned, totally shocked. I couldn't move. I couldn't wrap my head around what he was doing to me.

_Stop him! What are you doing Momo, you have a boyfriend. Don't do this to Kairi! Stop him Momo, Stop him _NOW_!!_

As much as I wanted to stop him, I didn't want to. But I had to. I pulled my face away from his and gasped for air.

"_What_ the hell was that!" I was furious. I could only guess the colour of my face. Beat red.

"I-I'm so sorry. I couldn't help myself."

_so that was what he was apologizing for. Hmph._

"I gotta go, bye Touji" I ran to Kairi's and didn't look back.

I knocked on the door of Kairi's house, and was surprised when he was the one that answered. He smiled when he saw me. I tried to compose my face, to show no signs of irritation of what had happened only minutes ago. A wave of relief washed over me, and then satisfaction. Then my hormones took over and I flung my arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him. I was on the very tips of my toes, struggling to stay balanced-since I didn't give him the chance to bend down so I could reach him easily. He caught my mood right away and instead of pulling away like I thought he would he picked me up, he had one of his hands holding my leg and the other wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he backed into the house, slamming the door closed behind him. He carried me all the way to his room and then dropped me onto his bed.

My plan was working, he was making me forget all about Touji. All I was worried about now was Kairi- who was on top of me kissing my neck. I kissed him back vigorously.

Kairi was starting to get more serious with me. Taking my jacket and vest off of me and throwing it to the ground. I didn't mind; the jacket was making me hot anyways.

"Kai...mmm. Wait Kairi-" His lips were on mine again, silencing me.

He was starting to unbutton my shirt. I pulled my face away from his.

"Kairi please...not yet." He wasn't listening. He continued to undo my top.

I wasn't ready for _this_ yet. Sure I wouldn't _mind_ if we did, but my body just isn't ready for that yet. Not to mention I had no idea what to do. I was totally ignorant in that department.

"Momo..." he moaned and his lips found mine again. He continued to kiss me and I kissed him back.

I was so glad no one was home. Just me and him, alone. Though I was happy about that fact, it wasn't helping Kiari think about what he's doing.

My lips moved down to his neck, and I could feel his hands tugging at my top, again. I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him passionately hopping it would distract him from trying to strip my clothes off. It didn't work. He got the top 3 buttons undone before I stopped him. I took his hands in mine and pecked him on the lips. He watched me for a minute before he joined in. but I stopped after a couple seconds.

"Kairi, can you please stop trying to take my clothes off." I asked.

"Why?" He looked confused.

"'Cause...I...am not ...ready for anything more serious than this" I motioned at the two of us -our bodies intertwined together almost perfectly.

He studied the two of us and then looked back at me, smiling. I smiled back. He rolled off of me and onto his back combing through his hair with his fingers.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."he whispered.

"Its okay. If anything another time, just not...today." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and then rested my head on his chest. Listening to the steady beating of his heart.

_Touji,_i couldn't help but think to myself. This was going to make things awkward. Very awkward.

_**So there it is. My very first Fan Fiction Rate and Review please!!**_


	2. You know I Love You

**I Don't Own Peach Girl in Any Way, this is Completely Fan Made**

Mixed Feeling

Chapter 2

**

We were on the bed in his room. Watching one of my favorite movies- Made of Honor – on the small TV in the corner.  
I rested my hand on his, which was gently stroking my leg. His warm hand felt so reassuring. I felt so safe in his arms. He was my safe harbor. Just as Touji once was. But who says he can't be again? He was the love of my life for what...half my life? I had some kind of tie to him. That I already knew  
Stop. Stop right there. I cant think like that if I want to keep Kairi. Keep the boyfriend I love so much. The one who was there for me, the time I needed someone most. I wanted him, that was already clear. I wanted him as my Kairi, I wanted to be able to call him _my_ Kairi.  
But if I wanted Kairi so bad...why couldn't I get that stupid, supposedly meaningless kiss of Touji's out of my head?  
Kairi sighed heavily, bringing me back to reality.  
"You okay?" I asked softly.  
"Better than okay, actually." He smiled slyly at me and winked, then pulled me closer against his chest as if his point wasn't clear already. I laughed once, and then sighed myself. I was so happy here, with him. I felt like I could lay here forever.  
The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light that shone brightly through the glass of my window.  
I got up, rubbing my eyes. What time was it? I looked toward my desk at the clock. The neon red numbers read '12:42 pm'.  
_Almost one o'clock._ I thought to myself. _Well it makes sense I don't think I got home until about twelve last night._

I opened the door of my bedroom walked into the hallway and down the stairs.

Mom was in the kitchen over the stove, flipping a blueberry pancake.

"Morning, sleepyhead." She turned to face me, "Hungry?" she held the pan up in one hand the spatula in the other.

" Yeah, kind of. Thanks." I smiled and she smiled back, revealing two rows of perfectly straight white teeth.

"Oh, and Touji called for you like, three times this morning. I didn't know you guys still spoke, but anyway, make sure you call him. It sounded urgent." I didn't say anything. I was still frozen with surprise at the name 'Touji'. She turned to look at me, and raised an eyebrow at my expression, - a fork halfway into my mouth, with a piece of a pancake dangling loosely. Threatening to jump of my fork if I didn't eat it in two seconds. I shoved it in quickly and began to chew mechanically. I took me 27 chews to compose myself enough to swallow.

"So are you going to call him? Or what." She asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Yu hunh. I said shoving another piece of a pancake into my mouth. She smiled again. This time, her teeth concealed behind her full lips.

After breakfast I went up to my room -taking the steps two at a time- and shut the door firmly behind me. I jumped on my bed, landing on my belly with my head hanging over the edge. I grabbed my cell phone from the nightstand beside the bed and turned it on. '8 missed calls' was blinking on the lower half of the screen. Surprise, surprise. All from Touji.

Once again the part of me that missed and cared for Touji, wanted me to call him, while the other part. The more sensible part of me, warned me not to. We'll call them Momo1 and Momo2. Momo1 wants to call Touji and Momo2 doesn't.

_Momo2: You don't want to do this._

_Momo1: Yes. I think I do._

_M2: Don't do it, you'll regret it later. You know you will._

_M1: I don't know that! Plus, what is so wrong, huh? Whats the worse that can happen?_

_M2: What happened yesterday, after school. Only this time…who knows? You might like it._

_M2: And then, what about Kairi. The Kairi you love so much?_

_M1:_

_M1:_

_M2: Yeah, I though so._

_M1: I hate you so much. _

_M2: You will thank me later._

_M1: Oh, in your dreams._

_M2: XD_

I put the phone back on the table and rolled over, onto my back. The phone rang and I jumped. I tilted my head toward the table. I watched it for a moment, then lurched my arm out a grabbed it on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Momo, thank god. You finally picked up."

I felt my face drop. It was Touji.

"Are you still there?" he asked in a desperate tone. I nodded then remembered he couldn't see me, so I said "Yes." I was so quiet I wasn't sure if he heard me.

"Momo. I am _so_ sorry. You were right there and…and you have no idea how much Ive missed you. Even when I was with Sae, I was missing you."

There was a long pause and for what seemed like forever, all I could hear was our breathing. And then; " Momo, I think what I'm trying to tell you is…"

My heart began to pound in my chest. I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it on the other end of the phone. " I think I love you, Momo. No wait, I know I do,"

I felt hot tears streaming down my face. But these tears hurt. They hurt my eyes as much as my heart. My head felt clouded, and my body felt faint. My eyesight blurred as the tears doubled over.

"Touji, I," I didn't know what to say.

" I want to be with you Momo. I always have. I love you so much…"

He continued to tell me how much he loved me and how much he wanted me to be with him. After a while I stopped listening and his worlds all jumbled together in a low hum in the back of my mind.

Images of our past together started to rush into my mind. Images I hopped I could get over, so I could be happy with Kairi. He just had to open them back up to me.

Then the pain started to make itself known. My chest began to ache, my lungs, they felt like they were about to burst. It was only when the sob broke out of my chest in a large gasp I realized I'd been holding my breath.

_Why? Touji, why! Why are you doing this too me? Please don't make me choose. I love Kairi. He is my boyfriend, and I love him more than anything. And best part is he loves me that way too. Don't ruin it for me, please. Remember, _you_ left _me_. That hurt so bad it was almost unbearable. I've gone through so much to get where I am. To get to be happy. Don't I deserve to be HAPPY? What? Am I not allowed! I can't do this. Momo, hang up the phone._

And I did. I hung up. And I didn't care or feel bad. Maybe this will give him a taste of the pain he's put me through, if it did make him feel bad. Not even. _Rejected_. That's it, I just rejected Touji, just as he rejected me.

I turned off my phone and shoved in a box under my bed. I curled in a ball on my bed and pulled my legs close against my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

I don't know how long I was in that position or when id fallen asleep. What seemed like only a minute later I was being cradled in warm, strong arms.

I would know these arms anywhere. Ive spent so much time in them.

Kairi was in my room. Holding me tight. Keeping me together, in one single piece. I felt a huge sob building up in my chest, just waiting to burst. I swallowed it back down. No matter how much I trusted or loved Kairi; I didn't want him to see me like this. And I especially didn't want too tell him the reason why.

I wiped my eyes on his shirt, trying to make it inconspicuous. I removed my arms from around me and wrapped them around his waist, squeezing with all my might. He probably didn't even notice I was using all my strength to just keep my arms around him. In my mind I was begging him to hold me tighter. Make me feel like in this world it could be just me and him. No one else. Just us, together. I wanted him to squeeze me until I couldn't breathe. I could breathe my very last breath in his arms…that would be okay with me. But I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't tell him any of these things. I couldn't even find it in me to move. I was stuck. At least I was somewhere I wanted to be. That's something, isn't it?

Today, time meant nothing too me, because once again; I have no idea how long we were sitting on my bed. The voice of my mom calling from downstairs brought me back from my contemplation.

"Momo, Kairi. I'm leaving to the grocery store. Ill be back soon." The I heard the front door close and the engine start, out my window.

Kairi slowly began to get up. I clung to him like a burr on someone's shoes. -Those things are so annoying-. He laughed quietly to him self and pried my arms from around him, and set them in my lap. I looked down at my hands until he brought my chin up with his finger. I hadn't realized how close his face was until I could feel his breath on my face. It wasn't bad, thank god. It was spearmint. From gum, probably. He kneeled on the ground beside my bed and I leaned forward so our faces were still leveled. He slowly moved his face toward mine and instead of kissing my lips he pecked me right below my ear, down the line of my jaw and then down my neck. I tilted my chin upward, exposing my bare throat. He stopped at my collar bone. I got up from the bed and kneeled on the ground beside him and pulled his head toward my chest. I rested my cheek in his hair. We sat there still for a moment.

"So…" he started.

"So what?" I asked stroking his hair.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you or…?"

"What do you mean?" I said trying to sound oblivious to what he was trying to say.

"Come on. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." He said, you could hear the smile in his voice.

"There is nothing wrong with me, Kairi." I said as soothingly as I could manage.

"Something is wrong, why else would you be crying. I don't know if you thought about it but my shirt did get a little wet when you wiped your face on it." He laughed.

"Nothing…is wrong, Tou-" my eyes widened in horror as I realized what I had just said.

I waited. For the anger. For him to dump me, I don't know. In the five and a half seconds of silence, I prepared myself for whatever happened. And then:

He laughed. "So that's it. I should have guessed." He laughed again.

"Aren't you…you know, mad..at...me?" I asked still afraid of his answer.

"No, like I said I should have guessed. Yesterday, what happened between you and me. Something brought that on. And at that moment I was almost positive that it was because of Touji, when I saw him all sad looking by that tree. I just knew better than to bring it up." he shrugged. His tone still careless and his demeanor relaxed

"I see."

He moved so his head was on my lap and his legs were spread out. I bent over and kissed him on the head then moved to his lips, where they stayed for a minute. I put my hands on either side of his face and held it secure to mine. Once again his kisses made me breathless. For one because they were so hot and second I swear the guy had gills, he never ran out of breath. Though I have my times when I leave him breathless too. *wink wink.

"I feel like Spider-man, kissing you upside down like this."

"Leave it to you to compare us to spider-man."

We laughed. Then silence.

"Did it work?" he asked me between kisses.

"Excuse me?"

"Yesterday, did I make you forget? About Touji, I mean. That is the reason you came on so strong isn't it?"

"Oh," I laughed. "Yeah, you did a great job."

We both laughed together again.

"I don't think he'll stop chasing after you."

"What?" I said.

"Touji, I don't think he'll just let you go like that. I see the way he looks at you in the halls you know."

He kissed me again for a second. "But as long as hes fighting" he kissed me again a second time, "I'll be fighting for you too." Three times. "Because you _are_ mine." He kissed me again slowly lowering me toward the ground. I had to extend my arm out behind me so I didn't fall. As my head touched the ground he slowly came onto me, keeping me in a lip lock the whole time. He positioned himself in a way that I didn't feel any of his weight. I held his face tightly in my hands, as he held my tightly to his body.


End file.
